


Even as an adult, you're still a child at heart

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: It's the early hours of the morning of his birthday and Jack wakes to see a little surprise gift on his bed.In fact, 6 of them.





	Even as an adult, you're still a child at heart

The light rays of the sun creeping through little slits in the window, along from the faint tweeting of birdsong from outside, stirred a brown-haired man from his slumber.

As he gently sat up to stretch his arms, bleary eyes slowly opened - and then widened - at the sight of six boxes sitting in a neat line before his feet. Widely looking around, he noticed none of the telltale signs of anyone creeping in and setting them all down.

Still, it was nice that he was getting presents at the age of 29.  

* * *

 The first seemed to have been wrapped neatly as if the person behind it had focused on the matching of the pattern (which was light blue polka-dots against a white background) on all sides. The card lying on top of it had a grey stereoscope on its cover and inside, in cursive writing, was the following:

_Dear Jack,_

_Happy birthday, mein freund!_

_I hope zhat today will be spectacular for you and the years to come._

_Most sincerely,_

_Henrik._

_(P.S. If you are in need to get rid of any trouble - and I know zhat meddling glitch is the main cause - just give me a call)._

Rolling his eyes at the formality of the message, he carefully opened the doctor's present to reveal a brand new mask (which was probably a replacement for the old, rather ripped one) and, with a smile, he placed them both aside.

* * *

The second, in terms of its wrapping, seemed rather rushed due to the many creases in certain places. Yet, the design (yellow suns with smiling faces dotted here and there) made him even happier.

The card (which had "To my best brother" in big block letters) was literally covered in ink fingerprints and even inside the stains often obscured some of the words. 

~~_Dear_ ~~

_Jack,_

_omgi'msosorryforthemess!_

_I_ _didn't know it was your B-day so I just ... tried to make it to the best of my ability._

_Hope you like it :D_

_From your bro,_

_Chase_  

He could barely hide a laugh as he read the message but, after placing the card down, he ripped it open; a gasp escaping him as he feasted his eyes on a skateboard adorned with little Septic Sams and "Jacksepticeye" in a bright green hue along the middle.

He so  _had_ to try it outside later!

* * *

 After clearing the rubbish and storing his two gifts by the side, he moved onto the third whose wrapping bore the design of, well ... cats.

Cats jumping in the air.

Cats curled up in blissful sleep.

Cats standing on their hind-legs to swat at the air with their fores. 

Softly chuckling to himself, he picked up the card with a head of a sleeping feline with a real bell attached to its tail, which he jingled with a childish glee, before opening it to read:

**To Jack,**

**First of all: happy birthday. Just ... that.**

**I apologise if this message is short but duty called ... as usual.**

**Marv**

Placing the card down, it was not surprising for Jack to encounter a beautifully crafted pin of a cat with opals for eyes; a pin which he would wear with pride around the house (when he had the time to, of course).

* * *

The fourth had the wrapping of black and white stripes (which he thought to be rather unique) yet he was shocked that the box was smaller than the previous three. And yet, the message inside the card (which also had the same shades but with a little addition of gold) caused his heart to blossom with pride.

_To a Mr. McLoughlin._

_It is, with a great pleasure, to grant you a specially picked gift from myself._

_Even though the past few months after my first appearance has been ... interesting, I have grown in confidence while being with the others (although a certain demon still terrifies me)._

_Kind regards,_

_Jameson_

The said present, to his joy, was a brand new top hat, complete with a bright green feather. What was even better, it was a perfect fit and a suitable accessory to that navy suit. 

What a heartening tribute to the olden days of movies.

* * *

 The blindness from the light that hit off the bright wrapping caused him to shield his eyes. But the comic book phrases that shimmered into view when he tilted it this way and that made his child side grow giddy again.

Upon picking up the card, a little sheet of paper fell out and when he turned it over, he softly smiled at the familiar sight of his superhero alter ego taking a selfie with the skyline of New York behind him. 

_Dear Jack,_

_Happy birthday, dude!_

_Sorry I couldn't be there  - my new busy schedule dragged me up into action!_

_With that said, I hope that my little present delights you._

_Jackie_

Tucking the photo in his trouser pocket, he peeled back the wrapping to reveal a set of pyjamas - both of which were covered in masks, capes and different poses. He reminded himself to wash them for later use as he put them to the side.

* * *

"So tha͡t̛ ͏l͟ęave̕s̨ ̨me, ̡th̨en."

An easily recognisable distorted voice made Jack jump almost a metre into the air but as he waited for the worst from the figure who sat so calmly in the chair before his computer, he was taken aback by how ... normal the other sounded.

It was as if the demon, who was adored by his fans and feared by the others, had decided to involve himself in the festivities. 

A horrible silence fell between them before it was broken by Jack reaching forward to lift up the medium sized box with emerald green wrapping and settling it down on his lap before gently tearing it apart. 

However, it was the sight of a elaborately painted mug - instead of the usual "gifts" that the demon was associated with - which made Jack blink a few times in bewilderment. 

When he looked back up to express his gratitude to his dark side, Anti was already gone ... probably to occupy himself in other things. 

But it was the card, whose cover was boringly plain apart from the drawing of a human heart (which made him suppress a groan of annoyance), that made Jack think that beneath the demon's cold exterior, there was a softer side to him. 

De͢ar ͏J͡a̵c̶k҉,  
҉  
̧Hap̶p̴y ͢Bi̡rt͠hday.̛  
̵  
͘Fro̶m,̛  
̢  
̧An ̧an̷noy̶i̵n͡g͠ de҉mon.

 


End file.
